Magic Through Music
by anjehlessa
Summary: Drabbles involveing everything from love to hate, bars to hell, and all other randomness! For the Shuffles Challenge!


Haha this is great…Celebrity by Brad Paisley…Harry reflecting on his fame in the wizarding world.

Harry sat alone by the fire in the Gryfindor common room, reflecting. God, he hated being a celebrity. He never wanted to be one. He was the chosen one, and it made him so angry! He wished there was no lightning scar; he wished he could enter a room where he would not be recognized.

But, Harry, deep down, liked the attention, when it wasn't extreme of course. He had always felt neglected before he knew he was a wizard. He had never had the best treatment when it came to the Dursleys, obviously. He couldn't believe that he, Harry James Potter, was "The Boy Who Lived." It was nerve-racking, but wonderful? Maybe?

… … … …

Haha when I heard that this song came on, the only one I could think of was Hagrid due to his southern accent, kind of. So, this is kind of weird, but here you go anyway. "Honkydonk Bar Association" by Garth Brooks

"Hagrid, I'm bored," said Hermione, as the golden trio sat around the table in Hagrid's hut.

"Well, do ya want me ta tell ya a story, or somit?" Hagrid asked.

"Umm," Hermione said, hesitantly. "Sure, I guess."

"OK. This was when I was a lil tike. Me dad traveled a lot when I was lil see? I was just a lil tike when we did this. We were in Texas, and he decided to take me in to a honkytonk bar. This was before I came ta Hogwarts and all. So, we came in to this bar, and everyone gauked at me cause of my huge size! So, he started drinkin! He almost spilled everything to these American hill-billies!?

"Hagrid?" Harry said. "What kind of story was that?"

"I dunno. I just wanted you guys ta hear summit from me dad's travels."

… … … …

"Diva" by Beyonce…Rita Skeeter fits this one perfectly, don't you think?

Rita Skeeter was still stuck in her stupid cage! That stupid know-it-all Granger! She couldn't stand her! She was the number one diva! She had all the makings of a diva too; painted nails, her jeweled glasses, her curls, her rich robes, she was the most respected damn diva in all the wizzarding world! She had everyone in the wizzarding world drinking up all her work as though it was nothing. So what if it was made-up or exaggerated. That's what everyone likes, right? They like those stories that were interesting. Screw the truth.

So, she decided that she would try to talk some since in to that stupid bushy-haired brat. Everyone wanted her back, the diva with the awesome stories.

… … … …

"Savior song" by Rachael Lampa. Voldemort is bound for hell forever hahaha! He's too evil for Heaven, maybe?

Voldemort could not believe it! He had just been visited by the Almighty God! Wow, what an amazing visit. He was just laying in his rich bed, thinking of terrible, evil thoughts to do to muggles, and God just came out of nowhere.

"Who are you, Tom Riddle?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I am the almighty God! I still love you, Tom Riddle. You should know that. Jesus loves you!"

"Screw Jesus," voldemort said, flopping back on his bed. "I am denying, completely and utterly, there is no God."

"Then you are bound to Hell for all eternity!" God stated, before disappearing in to a cloud of smoke.

"Well, that was dramatic," Voldemort stated, falling in to dreams of killing once more.

… … … …

OK, so "You don't Impress me Much," by Shania Twain (who I spelled that right,) was the inspiration for this one. This is a Draco/Hermion drabble.

Malfoy tried; he really did. He always tried to impress her, but he would never confess it. He really did love her, but no one would ever know it. He tried to flaunt his money, his good looks, everything, but it just wouldn't work with the stupid, mud-blood girl!

"OK, Granger," malfoy said, trying again to look flirty. "I actually really want you to help me with my homework project."

"what the hell do you want, Draco?" Hermione asked in a resigned voice.

"A kiss…I mean help…with uhh…my project, you know, the project!"

"Oh, I get it! You want me. I knew it. That's why you always try to find me and ask me for things. That's why you always tease me. Boys who like girls always tease them."

"Oh no! You figured me out. So, how about that kiss?"

"Draco Malfoy. Let me tell you this. You might have money, you might have the looks, you might have the pure blood, but you are an arrogant arshole, and you don't impress me much!"


End file.
